


Tifa Takes A Few Thousand For the Team

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Breeding, Brief description of trophy hunting for elephants, Bukkake, Child Abuse, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Come between toes, Come in ears, Creampie, Cruelty, Death in Childbirth, Desperation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, Eyes glued shut with come, F/M, Facials, Group Sex, Hair Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insults, Large Breasts, Long Hair, Loss of Virginity, Misogyny, Multi, Multiple bukkakes, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Premature Ejaculation, Prostitution, Pubic Hair, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Serial Killers, Sex Work, Sexual Harassment, Sloppy Seconds, Small Penis, Snuff, Train of guys, Unplanned Pregnancy, Urination, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Yes Chadley is in the story but he claims to be of age, but it's mostly just porn, come in hair, pond of semen on the floor of Seventh Heaven that stinks up the entire district
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tifa realizes that Seventh Heaven is bleeding cash. If AVALANCHE is to survive and keep fighting Shinra, she needs to figure out a way to make money fast. (Spoiler: she participates in a public bukkake.) Along the way, she encounters genuinely horrible people who do horrible things.
Relationships: Jessie Raspberry/Chadley, Jessie Raspberry/Original Male Character(s), Jessie/ Wedge (Compilation of FFVII), Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart/Chadley, Tifa Lockhart/Original Male Character(s), Tifa Lockhart/Wedge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, just complete and total porn. I'm not holding back. More chapters to come. This story is not completely sexual, but it is all extreme. Aside from sex, it features some horrible people who do objectively horrible things. Torture, murder, rape, you get the idea. The fact that I include them in the story is not endorsement of these actions or a suggestion that they are exciting. I include them to push this story to the limits.

Tifa Lockhart was screwed.

Seventh Heaven was hemorrhaging cash ever since AVALANCHE had upped its offensive against Shinra. The bar was bringing in as many customers as ever, but for the most part, income now went for tactical gear, weapons, explosives, and so on. There was very little left over to turn a profit. The water filter gig was just not bringing in enough supplemental income.

So. Tifa Lockhart was screwed.

She learned over the bar, looking over facts and figures, trying her best not to develop a migraine. Tifa didn’t even notice when Biggs and Wedge walked in.

Wedge had always had a crush on Tifa—who wouldn’t? He walked in and took advantage of her obliviousness to his presence. Her midrift was always exposed, but he never liked looking at it for too long because he was anxious that she’d catch him. But now, he could take her all in. Her abs were perfectly defined. The girl worked out and it showed. She was absolutely shredded, and not just her abs. Her arms and shoulders were muscular and bulky, at least for a girl her size.

 _She could definitely beat me up_ thought Wedge.

Her skin was like porcelain, and her long hair was beautiful and seemingly never-ending. Wedge would have given up the entire mission against Shinra if he could run his hands through her hair, even just once.

And, of course, her tits. They were a legend around the Seventh District. Even adolescent boys would just stare at them. If around their friends, they would tell them, “Shut up! It’s Tifa! Look at those tits . . . ” and the boys would be silent as though their sight might be in competition with their other senses. Tifa always wore that sports bra, of course, so none of the boys—or men—got to see her tits jiggle properly, but no matter. The fact that her tits were that huge, even in a sports bra, was the most amazing physical feature they’d ever see on a woman or would ever see for the rest of their lives.

At night, while he was masturbating before sleep, Wedge would almost always imagine sucking on Tifa’s nipples and then titty fucking her, shooting a few ropes of cum on her face.

Tifa finally noticed the guys. “Hey guys,” she said in a lackluster tone.

Biggs and Wedge exchanged a look. “Hey, Tifa,” said Biggs.

“Is everything okay, Tifa?” asked Wedge.

“Just looking over our expenses and our income,” she said, looking back down at the papers in front of her, “I don’t know what we’re going to do. We need money. And fast.”

“The water filters aren’t enough supplemental income?” asked Biggs.

“Not with the money we’re spending on equipment.”

“Hey, we’ll figure out something, Tifa,” assured Wedge, his eyes appreciating the tiny bit of cleavage she revealed when she bent over, “we always do.”

Tifa looked up and smiled. “Thanks, guys.”

\--

Later that night, Tifa tried to relax in the AVALANCHE bunker, down below the bar. The TV was on, but she was barely paying attention. _We’re so screwed, we’re so screwed, what are we going to do?_

As though it were an answer from the heavens, the newscaster cut through the noise in Tifa’s head. “Special report tonight from Nibelheim.” Tifa snapped her head up at the mention of the town. Police say that a young woman, aged 24, was arrested tonight on charges of prostitution. According to court documents, the woman sent out advertisements for what prosecutors call a ‘bukkake.’ The advertisements were sent out to approximately 2,500 men around the world, and it promised them that if they paid 1,000 gil, they could attend a party where they would stimulate themselves and then climax on the young woman’s face and body. In a stunning revelation, court documents say that 1,800 of the invitees attended this ‘bukkake party.’ Soliciting sexual favors for gil, however, is illegal in Nibelheim, and the young woman was promptly arrested by local authorites. She awaits trial and experts say she faces possible jail time and at least a hefty fine. The young woman, whose identity is concealed in court documents, is said to have made 1.8 million gil from the participants in this party.

Tifa’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She’d never heard of such a thing—a “bukkake party”—but this was a Nibelheim girl who’d done this? And made all that gil? If an ordinary girl from Nibelheim could do that . . . what could Tifa do in Midgar? Especially since prostitution was legal in Midgar . . .

\--

“Barret, I’m going to do it,” insisted Tifa.

“It’s out of the question,” said the leader of AVALANCHE, shocked that Tifa would even suggest such a thing.

“Barret, we’re talking about the future of Seventh Heaven here. We’re talking about the future of AVALANCHE. We’re talking about the future of the planet!”

Barret looked at her.

“That’s right! The planet, Barret! If we aren’t able to do our work, the planet could literally die! And you’re worried about my reputation? Please, Barret. We don’t have time to cling to selfish concerns like that.”

He sighed. “So what are you thinking?”

“She invited 2,500 men around the continent. I am thinking we don’t send out invitations like that. Prostitution is legal here. We make advertisements. Run them in all the newspapers, on all the channels. In billboards. Everywhere! We target the upper plate too, of course. And we buy advertisements in all the towns where we can. Name a price—1,000 gil at the door.”

“Good, good.”

“And how about this? For 10,000 gil, they can fuck me and give me a creampie.”

Barret’s jaw dropped open.

“My pussy or my ass, makes no difference to me.”

Barret paused.

“Jessie can help out. She can go through the line and help keep the guys hard and primed to go when they get to me.”

Barret shook his head and smiled. “Girl, you’ve got this all figured out, don’t you?”

“You know I do, boss!”

“Tifa . . . this is going to be a lot of cum. A LOT of cum. With this many guys, you’re going to be absolutely covered, from head to toe. There are going to be a lot of guys who pay the full 10,000 to fuck you. And a lot of them will choose your ass. Tifa . . .”

“Yes, Barret?”

“This is going to be so hot,” he said with a laugh.

“I can’t wait!”

\--

They’d given it two weeks, enough to build buzz, enough for men to set aside enough gil to travel to Midgar if they needed, and enough to fuck Tifa if they wanted. They weren’t sure how many men to expect—other than _a lot_.

They’d asked Jessie weeks ago if she’d be willing to be the fluffer for the men, and she’d never been happier to say yes.

“Jessie,” Tifa said, “you can’t just decide to suck the handsome ones. You have to suck the fat, old, ugly ones too. If I can fuck them, you can suck them.”

“Oh, I know, Tifa, don’t you worry. I’ll suck every dick I see, don’t you worry.”

“I knew I could count on you, Jessie.”

The two women hugged, their last embrace before the bukkake.

Tifa was sitting at a barstool, nervous and excited, waiting for the train of men to arrive. She was wearing her everyday gear, choosing to forego wearing her sexy blue dress. She and Barret discussed this—if she wore her blue dress or if she just went naked at first, then men would be tempted to cum on her tits. They both thought men should cum on her face first and set the tone for the event. After awhile, when it was time to fuck the VIPs, she’d remove all her clothes.

Barret came through the front door. “The guys are starting to line up!”

“About how many are there?”

“Tifa! They’re already lined up all the way back to the train depot!”

Tifa’s eyes went wide and she looked out through the open door where Barret was holding it open.

The first ten or eleven men in line already had their cocks out and were jerking them. Jessie was near the front of the line, deep throating an overweight man who appeared to be about sixty years old.

 _Showtime_ , thought Tifa, kneeling on the floor where they’d cleared all the tables to give room for all the action to come.

\--

Jeremiah Stoner harassed women. He sexually harassed women. More than that, he was a predator. When women ignored his advances or rebuked them, sometimes he’d followed them home. He’d choke them, sometimes yell at them, sometimes threaten to kill them. One time he extinguished a cigarette on a mother of four because she told him to “buzz off.” Another time, he went as far as to rape a 16-year-old honors student because she ignored him when he told her, “Nice tits, bitch.” A few months ago, as Tifa walked by him, he reached under her skirt and said, “Nice ass.” She ignored him and kept walking. Weeks later, he saw her in the market and when no one was looking, he grabbed one of her boobs. “You’ve got the best tits around, you fucking tease.” Again, Tifa ignored him.

Jeremiah Stoner was the first man to walk in the door and walk towards Tifa with his dick in his hand. “That little girl outside sucks a mean dick.”

 _This guy? You’ve got to be kidding me_.

“Where are your tits? I didn’t pay 1,000 gil not to see your tits.”

“They’re coming out later,” said Tifa, “If you want to see them, either come back or pay again later for a second time.”

“Fuck that,” said Stoner. He stood front and center in front of Tifa with an erect cock, still wet and sloppy from Jessie’s saliva.

Tifa looked up at him, pretending to be desirous of his cum.

He held his average-sized cock in his hand and resumed jerking it. Tifa watched his balls bounce as she heard the door open again. A second man was now coming in. Tifa tilted her head higher so Stoner could paint her face.

That’s precisely what he did seconds later. “Oh _, GOD_ ,” he said as he shot his cum on Tifa’s face. The advertisements encouraged men not to masturbate or have sex until the day of the bukkake. That way, after a few weeks of buildup, their loads would be huge. Jeremiah had followed those guidelines.

Nine or ten huge ropes of cum covered Tifa’s face. He was aiming for her forehead, so it was perhaps no surprise that two thick ropes went in Tifa’s hair. The rest painted straight lines from her cheeks to her forehead. One went up the bridge of her nose, and another one he shot on her eyelid.

The man’s cum was warm. She’d expected that—she’d taken facials before, but this was her first one with a man who was not a romantic partner. The warmth didn’t surprise her. The amount did. She didn’t realize a man could shoot that much cum!

She looked up at Stoner, carefully—oh, so carefully—opening both eyes. “Thank you, handsome,” she told the harasser and rapist, “that was amazing. Why don’t you find more gil and come back to me later tonight. I’ll be waiting, she said, caressing the side of the despicable man’s leg.

Before Stoner could turn away, the second man—an anonymous, nondescript man—put his cock next to Tifa’s face and pumped his own loads on her without making a sound, not even a groan. He didn’t pump out as much as Stoner, but his six loads were perhaps thicker. These new loads covered the girl’s eyebrows and forehead and they started slowly trickling down her face.

He’d walked away before Tifa could thank him, and they never saw each other again for the rest of their lives.

Stoner now turned to leave. “I’ll be back, bitch.”

“I certainly hope so, sweetie,” said Tifa, thick globs of pearly white cum slowly start to slide down both of her eyelids.

She could see four more guys enter the room before cum rolled down her eyes and glued her eyelashes shut.

\--

Brandon Hays was a businessman first and foremost. Yes, he had a wife. And yes, he had three children. But he was not a husband first. He was not a father first. He was all business. The wife and kids were good for business networking, so he had them. Ask him, and he'd secretly tell you his kids were fucking brats. His wife was a ditzy piece of shit. 

Three weeks ago, Brandon needed to fire one of his administrative assistants. She did a wonderful job and she was very reliable. He just needed to save a few thousand dollars so he could afford his new yacht. But she begged him, she begged him. "Please! I need this job! My child . . . she needs the health insurance. Please, I'll do anything!" Brandon then made her an offer: come to his office that night and suck his dick--as well as the dicks of his three friends--and she could keep her job. Who could resist? She was a good little cocksucker too. She deep-throated all of them, making gagging noises because she was trying to get them so deep down her throat. They all came down her throat and she swallowed every bit of cum.

Brandon fired her the next day.

Now Brandon stood in front of Tifa with his cock, wet with Jessie's slobber, in his hand. His three friends stood around her.

"Pffft, this bitch isn't all that," Brandon said. "I thought you'd be prettier, you fucking bitch."

"I'm sorry, sir, would you like a refund?" said Tifa, unable to open her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, cunt."

His friends laughed.

"Here, have this, you fucking slut." He approached her face and aimed his dick directly at the corner of her eye. He started cumming heavily there, creating a pool of thick cum. "I hope you go blind because of that, you average cunt."

His friends started cumming on Tifa almost simultaneously, all of them cumming on her long, silky hair. Walking away, one of them spit mucus on her forehead. "Stupid bitch."

 _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this. It's for the planet_.

"Thank you, guys! I hope you had fun!" Tifa waved at them as they left . . . or at least waved in the direction she thought they would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event continues, but this time Tifa meets someone kind.

Oliver Smithwell was a lonely guy. To say the least. When he was a young child, the other kids used to mock him all the time because of his thick glasses and his stutter. When he got a bit older, his adolescent peers still mocked him for those two things, but they now also mocked him for his awkwardness.

He longed for a girlfriend. He watched his friends all start dating—they made it look so easy! He would love just once to run his hand through a girl’s hair . . . or to hold hands with one. To kiss one, oh, dare to dream! At night, when he would masturbate, he’d think of all kinds of things he’d like to do with a girl. But he knew that was impossible. Even if he’d made a girlfriend, he had a very small dick. He was ashamed. All the other boys saw it one day in the school locker room, and he never heard the end of it. Sometimes he didn’t feel like a man.

Sometimes even thinking about sex made him upset because he was sure he was doomed to die without ever experiencing it.

\--

Jessie Raspberry decided that since Oliver’s cock was so small, she could fit both it and his ballsack in her mouth at the same time. And that’s exactly what she did, bobbing her head back and forth, creating a pool of saliva at her knees and gagging sounds that sounded bad enough for people to look in her direction and make sure she was okay.

Oliver’s small cock and balls were covered in Jessie’s slime. Her saliva drooled down to his taint and even went up part of his ass crack.

And. she. kept. going. at. it.

“Hey, man, don’t hold up the line,” said a man a few feet behind Oliver, currently not believing what was happening to him. A blowjob didn’t feel exactly as he’d expected—there was much psychology to it as there was physicality, and Jessie Raspberry was great at fucking with his mind.

Two men had already prematurely ejaculated on Jessie’s face, so they were sent to the back of the line, far back at the train depot. So as Jessie was worshipping Oliver’s cock and balls, she had a streak of thick cum on her forehead and one on her right cheek.

Jessie took Oliver out of her mouth and said, “There’s no rush, calm down.” She didn’t have her hair in a ponytail that night. She had her hair in pigtails, a little lacy pink bow on each one. The men around here were in various states of undress. Some men were standing completely naked in the streets of District Seven, whacking off as though it were the most normal thing in the world. Some men were shirtless but had pants on. Others had business suits. Oliver had on an XXL t-shirt and khaki shorts. He had his pants and boxers down around his ankles as Jessie was gagging herself. He’d later discover that Jessie drooled so much on his shorts that he could never wear them again . . . though he would keep them forever.

Fully erect, his cock was fixed at a sharp angle above his very hairy balls, which were also soaking from Jessie’s spit and saliva. She pulled him out of her mouth, raised her hands over her head, and cheered, “Yay!!! You’re ready!”

Oliver noticed she had thick hair in her armpits. _I didn’t realize women did that. There’s a lot of things I don’t know about women_.

He walked slowly up the front steps, his cock and balls messy wet, his heart beating almost out of his chest. Walking through the entrance, he saw three anonymous men circled around a girl kneeling at their feet. _That must be Tifa_. He approached slowly, not wanting to disturb anyone.

One of the men started shooting thick loads of cum on Tifa’s forehead. “FUCK YEAH” the man yelled in triumph, then he zipped up and walked out of the room, never to see Tifa ever again.

Oliver stepped closer, not sure of the etiquette. The next man had a huge cock, far bigger than anything Oliver had ever seen in pornography. He had his monster dick aimed at Tifa’s chin. When he started orgasming, he didn’t make a sound. Some of his cum ropes stuck to Tifa’s chin, some went on her lips, and some landed on her neck. “That was awesome,” he announced.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” said Tifa, struggling to open her lips as they’d been nearly glued together from all the semen.

Then it was just Oliver and the third anonymous man. The man was stroking his cock slowly, deliberately. His cock, too, was still covered in Jessie’s slime, and he was using it as lube for his strokes.

Oliver felt weird about jerking off in front of another guy. So he just stood there, feeling awkward. He felt himself getting soft.

Sensing someone’s presence, Tifa turned in Oliver’s direction and said, “Hello there, sweetie! I hope you didn’t have to spend too much time in line.” Her face looked like it was covered in a thick pool of milk. Some men’s cum was sliding slowly down her face, and other men’s cum was instead sliding quickly down her face, almost like water. Another group of men had shot loads so thick that they were staying in place, not moving at all. She’d lost count of how many guys had cum on her at guy number twenty-one. That was about thirty minutes ago.

“Oh, erm,” started Oliver, “I . . . I . . . I th . . . th . . . th . . . ” His stutter game out when he was stressed or anxious. 

“Shhhh, sweetie, it’s okay, it’s okay, shhhhh,” Tifa said, trying to calm his nerves. She couldn’t see him but she knew he was a scared, horny boy. “You’re doing great. I bet Jessie had fun with you,” she said with a chuckle.

“Y . . . y . . . y . . . yeah.”

The third man then came on Tifa’s temple, his cum quickly moving down the side of her face, coming to a rest on her ear. He left without saying a word.

“Don’t you want to blow a load on my face, sweetie?” asked Tifa in a voice that would melt anyone.

“Oh, y . . . yes.”

“Then what’s wrong, sweetie pie?”

“I’m n . . . n . . . nervous.”

“Oh, is that all? That’s perfectly normal. Here, step closer. I’ll jerk you until you get hard again.”

Oliver did as he was told and Tifa took his small cock in her hand. She looked up, smiling. He couldn’t see her eyes but she looked so gorgeous. The deluge of random men’s semen somehow heightened her beauty.

Tifa could tell at first touch that this man had a small cock. _That might be part of his nervousness_ , she thought. “Oh my God, your cock is the _perfect size_!” she exclaimed with only the two of them in the room. No one to contradict her. “It’s absolutely perfect. It’s not too small, not too big. This is the perfect size for pleasing a woman.”

“R . . . r . . . really?”

“Ooooh, yes. Too small and you can’t get off. Too big and it tears you. Yours is wonderrrrrrful. It’s perfect. Are you coming back later to fuck me? I hope you are because I would love to ride your cock. I’m sure it would make me cum, probably multiple times.”

“Umm . . . I’m sor . . . sor . . . sorry . . . I don’t have enough gil.”

Tifa reflected on all the horrible, mean men who’d already cum on her face. “Tell ya what. It’ll be on me, if you keep it a secret. Come back here when it’s time for me to fuck. Your fee will already be taken care of. I want you to fuck me with that perfect cock of yours, mister.”

“My n . . . n . . . name is Oliver. Oliver Smithwell. Ma’am, ummm . . . I’m a virgin.”

A large clump of cum dropped from Tifa’s chin down to her belly.

“Oliver, oh my goodness, you’re hiding this from the ladies? How selfish, silly Oliver. Well, I’ll take your virginity tonight, how does that sound?”

“Oh so w . . . wonderful.”

“Excellent,” said Tifa, another stream of semen running down the length of her neck, resting at her collarbone. “Right now, I want you to decide where you want to cum on me. Anywhere you want. Anywhere, Oliver, I mean it.”

Oliver looked her over. He looked at her sports bra, holding back what had to be the biggest tits he’d ever seen in his life. “Umm . . . if I can, miss Tifa . . . I’d like to have an orgasm on your breasts.” His cock was fully hard once again, thanks to Tifa’s positive psychological manipulation.

She leaned forward and pulled down her sports bra so Oliver could see a significant amount of cleavage. “Soak ‘em with your cum, sexy man.”

Oliver’s concentration almost faltered when a random man came in and came across Tifa’s lips, right before walking back out.

The virgin boy was mesmerized. He saw tits all the time in pornography, but this was . . . this was something else. There were like anime tits come to life. He kept thinking about Tifa, this perfect woman, telling him that he had a perfect cock. He kept thinking about the gagging and slurping noises Jessie made inhaling his dick and balls. And so it was an inevitability—Oliver came on Tifa’s enormous tits, the first guy lucky enough to do that all night.

Tifa felt Oliver’s warm load slowly descend through the crack of her cleavage. “Mmmm, good boy, Oliver, good boy,” Tifa said, a string of thick cum now starting to hang from her earlobe. “You did such a good job. Now rest. Come back tonight and you’re going to get to fuck me. I’m gonna just destroy that virginity, sweetheart, don’t you worry.”

“Byebye, Miss Tifa,” said Oliver, his shockingly thick cum now making its way down Tifa’s toned and strong belly until it stopped and filled her navel.

As he walked out of Seventh Heaven, seven new men walked in, all of them dressed in business suits, all with their cock and balls hanging out.

Seventh Heaven was beginning to emit a strong aroma of semen that you could smell from the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a few suggestions for the second episode of Remake! Hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa recollects a tender moment with her father. A gentleman and some friends express frustration about Tifa's sports bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is rough. Non-consensual rough. So be warned about that.

_Some years ago_

Tifa’s father didn’t usually have heart-to-heart talks with her, but something was different. Change was in the air, perhaps. They both sensed it.

“I’m so very proud of you,” he started.

“ _Dad_. Please stop. Now.”

“I am proud of you. It might sound like something I have to say, but I mean it. I look at you over these past few years and the determination you’ve shown . . . the originality you’ve shown . . . your morals, your ethics . . . you’re turning into a better person than I could ever hope to be. Tifa, you’re gorgeous, there’s no use in denying it.”

Tifa blushed and turned her head.

“Look at me. I’m serious. I know I’m your father, but even I know you’re gorgeous and you’ll turn into a gorgeous woman. You’re going to attract many, many men. You already have, dear daughter. But you listen to me.”

Tifa looked back in his direction.

“You’re going to change the world. Heck, Tifa, you may even save the world. But you remember one thing.”

“Yes, Dad?”

“You never—and I mean _never_ —have to put up with abuse from any man!”

_Present day_

“ _SHOW US YOUR TITTIES! SHOW US YOUR TITTIES! SHOW US YOUR TITTES!”_ The men standing over Tifa—four? five?—had become immediately furious when they walked in Seventh Heaven to see a cum-covered woman with her top still on.

“What the fuck? Where are your titties?” asked a naked man, jerking on his cock, “Look at this, guys, this girl is packing some serious titties,” pointing at her sports bra. “Look how huge she is with ’em all squished up like that! Can you fucking imagine? Take that shit off, bitch, let’s see what you’re packin’!”

Tifa knew it was about that time anyway. Her face was completely covered—it felt like there were multiple layers of cum on every inch of her face, and that’s because there were. Her beautiful dark hair looked glued to her forehead in some places, so coated with cum that it looked like strands of her it might break off with little effort. Her neck was covered with cum streaks and quite a bit of semen had pooled in spaces aside her collarbone. Aside from Oliver’s load, though, no sperm had managed its way to Tifa’s ridiculously massive tits. The man was right—it was time to take off her sports bra and reveal her boobs to everyone.

She was in the process of opening her mouth to say, “Sure thing, fellas, lemme take this off and feel free to cum on them.” When she tried to open her lips, though, they stuck together. They weren’t quite glued together like her eyelashes, but it took a little effort to speak. It took a little patience.

The angry naked man in front of her didn’t have patience.

“ _Fuck you, cunt!_ ” he yelled. “Jimmy. Give me your knife.”

As Jimmy was reaching for his weapon, Tifa started panicking. She wanted to say, “Guys, guys, just a misunderstanding. My tits are all yours! Suck them, play with them, whatever you want! Just please don’t hurt me!” Her cum-splattered lips just wouldn’t cooperate.

She tried moving to take off the sports bra herself, but the man yelled, “Hold her! Keep her still!” Another guy grabbed her arms from behind, pulling them back, which pushed out her chest closer to the angry man with a knife. Not being able to see made things so much worse.

An almost-solid glob of cum finally made its way from Tifa’s nasal fold down to the bottom of her chin.

“Hold her tight!”

“I’m trying, boss, but she’s tough. Look at all them muscles she’s got!”

The angry naked man leaned closer to Tifa. She might not be able to talk, but he knew she could hear. “ _Stop resisting or this will be so, so much worse for you, you fucking slut cunt bitch tease_.”

Tifa relaxed her resistance, but her heart rate was still as high as it’d ever been in her life.

“You can call me Niles,” said the angry naked man. “And I wanna see your titties is all.” Niles then took the knife and jabbed it through the front of Tifa’s sports bra. But his blade never touched the cum-covered bartender. He only meant to tear apart her sports bra, which he did efficiently and quickly.

Tifa’s tits bounced out. They did not fall out. They did not slide out. They bounced, they literally bounced. Even for a young woman like Tifa, breasts that large should not bounce . . . they should not be perky. But Tifa’s were.

The men—even Niles—stood around in reverence. It was like they were standing in the presence of a fertility goddess, a better kind of being. Tits like this made Tifa a higher lifeform, or at least that’s how it felt. Everyone should see them. Everyone should praise them.

“Watch this shit,” said Niles finally. He pulled out a digital camera, backed up, and took a few photographs of her from a few different angles. He chuckled and said, “I’m gonna give those photos to my son. He’ll love that shit.”

Tifa did not particularly want to know his son’s age.

A random man came through the door, walked to the group, and immediately shot cum ropes on Tifa’s right shoulder blade.

Before he walked out, Niles said, “Holy fuck, dude, my man, her shoulder blade? That was creative as shit!”

The man smiled and said, “Thanks, dude.” He made a peace sign and walked out, zipping his cock back in his pants.

Niles turned back to Tifa. “Now. You. _You fucking cunt bitch_. When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it. No questions asked.”

Tifa started getting scared again.

“I’m gonna fucking teach you what happens when you don’t fucking do what you’re told, you smelly cunt. Jimmy, stay where you are, keep holding her arms. Mike, come over here. Her right eye. All that cum glued it together. Open it. Hold it open. She’s gonna struggle, so you’re gonna have to hold her tight, with all your strength. She’s a fuckin’ fighter.”

_What is about to happen? oh please no please no, not my eye_

Tifa struggled, but the men were strong, even stronger than she.

Mike obviously didn’t mind putting his hands on layers and layers and loads and loads of other men’s cum. He had to fight both Tifa and the cum gluing her eyelashes together, but eventually he was able to rip open her right eye.

Tifa knew her eye was open, but still couldn’t see much. But then . . . _what is that?_

Niles placed his hard cock about an inch away from Tifa’s open eye. He was now jerking his dick quickly, with one thing in mind.

“Bitch, I should have seen them titties as soon as I walked in the door.”

With that, Niles climaxed. Like most of the other men, he had followed instructions from the advertisement. He had gone weeks now without masturbating, without having sex. He knew he had been building up cum. He began pumping semen into Tifa’s open eyeball. Millions and millions of sperm floated all over her eyeball and underneath her eyelids. He shot about eight thick white ropes of sperm right into her eye.

“ _OH NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! NOOOOO! IT HURTS SO MUCH!! PLEASE NOOOOO!!!!_ ” is what Tifa wanted to yell. But her lips were still glued together, so she could only struggle.

Her eye was now glued open. Her eyelids were open, but they were stuck to Niles’s load that currently rested on Tifa’s open eyeball. So her eye was glued open, more vulnerable to all the cum that men still wanted to pump on her face.

_At least it’s over, at least it’s over, at least it’s over, but oh no, it burns so, so, so much. Please, I don’t want to go blind, I don’t want to go blind. Where is Barret?! Where is Wedge?! Biggs?! I need help, please, please!_

“Fuck, I’m gonna need a photograph of that too!” yelled Niles. “My fuckin’ load is fuckin’ stuck to this cunt’s eyeball, that's fuckin' wild!”

_Please take all the photographs you want, just please leave, please leave, please don’t hurt me again, please don’t blind me._

“Well, well, well, look who the fuck it is!” Tifa instinctively turned her head but her assailant’s huge cum load blinded her vision.

“I’ll be damned,” said Jimmy behind her, “and speak of the devil, it’s Junior!”

_Junior?_

“Hello there, son!” exclaimed Niles. “I was gonna share some great photographs with you, but I’m so glad you’re here. I hope that dumb bitch outside let you get your dick wet.”

“Oh, yeah, she was awesome” said a soft voice.

All the men in the room laughed.

“Now look at this cunt,” said Niles, “Look at them titties, boy, I bet none of the girls at your school have titties like that.”

 _Please let him mean college, please let him mean college, please let him mean college_.

She felt a hand squeeze and then pinch her left nipple.

“’Atta boy, you squeeze shit like that when you see it. So did that chick outside get your dick hard enough to go?”

“I think so, Dad,” said a voice that did not quite reveal its owner’s age.

“Fuck yeah! Look at that shit. It’s all hard and fuckin slobber’s all over it. Stand right here and put your dick right in front of this cunt’s other eye. Like father, like son.”

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE NO!!!!!_

Her lips just wouldn’t open. Her cum-covered eyeball felt like it was on fire. It hadn’t let up since Niles pumped his semen there.

“I’ll do it myself this time, fellas.” Rough hands then ripped open her other glued eyelids. Niles held open her eyelids and she knew there was no getting away, no matter what. She just had to pray that this process wouldn’t permanently damage her vision.

“Bitch. You just gotta show them titties,” she heard Niles hiss in her ear.

Tifa trembled with fear, shaking in Niles’s grip. Junior then moaned, “Oh, God!” and began pumping his load into Tifa’s other eyeball.

This one hurt just as bad if not worse than his father’s assault. Tifa could feel the semen seeping beneath her lower eyelid and she prayed to anyone for the burning to stop.

“Good boy, good boy,” said Niles, “that was perfect!” This eye was now glued open just like the other one—her lids could not close because Junior’s semen rested on the eyeball itself.

Tifa could see nothing, and she still couldn’t pry her lips open to speak.

“Son, get another look at them titties before you go back to school.”

_College, you mean, college._

“You’ve got a mature son there, Niles,” said Mike.

“Yeah, fuck, I know. He needs to work on his grades, though.”

_His grades in college, his grades in college, his grades in college._

“Boys, you gonna cum on this bitch or not?”

Jimmy and Mike chuckled and both began jerking their cocks.

“Where you gonna aim for?” asked Jimmy.

“Fuck. Lemme think. Her tits seem obvious.”

“Yeah, they do. But you know what I like better?”

Mike laughed. “Her eyes?”

“Of fuckin’ course.”

Hope began to die in Tifa at that point—hope for everything.

Mike came first in Tifa’s open right eye. The cum pooled and poured out of her eye socket because it was already so full. Jimmy had a similar experience when he came in Tifa’s left eye. He could see a chunk of his load floating around, but not as much as what he’d hoped.

Tifa almost passed out. The pain just kept getting worse and worse with every second.

The guys finally dropped Tifa which caused a little splash in the giant puddle of semen that had formed beneath her.

“Shouldda shown them titties,” said Mike.

“Ya always gotta show the titties,” agreed Jimmy.

As they walked out and new men entered, Barret and Wedge looked on in silence from behind the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna make the next chapter a sweet chapter. "Oh, damn, it won't be the kind of explict kink that I'm enjoying!" Wanna bet? Haha. As always, let me know your favorite parts and if you have any requests!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barret comes to Tifa's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before sleep to keep you horny readers entertained. Please leave Kudos and/or a comment if you're liking the story!

Years ago, when Tifa’s breasts fully developed, she soon learned that she enjoyed showing them off. You might have thought she would hate being objectified. You might have assumed she would hate wondering if she was being taken seriously by men. That’s not how it felt at all. Her breasts gave her power. The world—the patriarchy—stood up and took notice of her. So the fact that her eyes were burning because she hadn’t shown off her breasts quickly enough . . . well, it was the ultimate dramatic irony.

Tifa’s lip would be quivering if it wasn’t glued shut with multiple loads of strangers’ cum. She just needed help, please, a little help. She’d go right back to taking all these loads and she’d happily take them. _Please, Barret . . . Wedge . . . anyone, where are you?_

Barret had his dick in his hand behind the bar. He’d been jerking off to the sight of the men abusing Tifa. In all fairness, he initially didn’t think they were genuinely abusing her. He thought they were being rough, and that was helping him get off. Once they’d left and Tifa looked distraught, he stopped jerking his cock and froze. _I’ve let her down_.

Wedge, too, had been watching the action for the last hour and jerking his cock to it all. He hadn’t cum yet, but he was holding back, edging himself so he could enjoy the show as much as possible. Like Barret, he thought Tifa’s abusers were just playing rough. Only now did he stop jerking his surprisingly large cock, and like Barret, he still held it in his hands.

“Oh, Tifa, Tifa, Tifa,” said Barret, letting his hand loose from his huge, hard cock. His pants were at his ankles, so he kicked them off and left them behind the bar. The monstrously tall man walked to Tifa with his cock pointing at the ceiling. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

Tifa once again tried to open her mouth but couldn’t. She lowered her shoulders and pointed to her lips. Barret got the idea, so he took one of his large fingers and forced it to break the seal of dried semen that coated Tifa’s lips.

“F . . . F . . . Finally . . . oh, Barret, they were so mean to me. They came in my eyes and I can’t see . . . it hurts so much, Barret, please help me.”

Barret looked down and saw the large clumps of cum attached to Tifa’s eyeballs. He reached down and wiped the cum out of both eyes. “Try now, sweet woman.”

Tifa carefully and cautiously opened her eyes and could start to see light. She began rapidly blinking her eyes as an instinctively protective move. Her eyes still burned, but not as much. She looked up and saw Barret looking down at her with a look that was half-affection, half-lust. She noticed his huge erection a few inches from her face. “You always save me, don’t you, Barret? My hero!”

Barret smiled at her and said, “You know it, Tifa!” He resumed jerking his cock mere inches from her face. Tifa looked at Barret’s bouncing balls and jerking motions and prepared herself for her leader’s semen.

Yet another anonymous man came in the room, his cock covered with Jessie’s saliva. He walked immediately to Tifa, but before he could blow his load on the girl, Barret said, “Wait, wait. She needs our support. Say something nice about her before you cum on her.”

The man paused. After all, he’d never seen Tifa before in his life. He looked her up and down and made the obvious observation: “You have really nice titties,” he said before pumping a huge load on her right breast. His semen slid down to her nipple and started dripping down onto her thigh. “Thanks. You’re really, really cute,” he added, making her smile. He walked out of Seventh Heaven, never to talk to or see Tifa ever again.

Excited by the up-close sight of this, Barret reached climax and aimed his cock hole at the crown of Tifa’s head. Barret always shot the thickest ropes of cum, and this time was no exception. “Grrrrrrrr,” he grunted through his orgasm, finally taking his cock in his hands and slapping it on the top of Tifa’s head, making sure he’d evacuated every drip of cum.

“You’re beautiful inside and out,” he told his favorite bartender.

An old man, probably 80 years old, walked in slowly, with his cock in his hand. He deliberately approached Tifa, but not so quickly that he would accidentally trip and break a hip. “Sir,” Barret started, “before you cum on her, we’re asking you to say something nice about her. Make her feel good.”

The old man smiled as though he were lost in a haze of senility. Finally, while jerking his cock, he said, “You’re pretty. You remind me of my granddaughter—you two could be twins.” He then blasted a huge stream of semen between Tifa’s eyes, which ran down her nose, mouth, and chin.

“Thank you, sir,” said Barret.

“Thank you for the compliment!” exclaimed Tifa.

Wedge finally approached Tifa, jerking his cock, ready to blast her in the chest. Barret stopped him. “No, no, Wedge. You go outside. Blend in with the crowd. Go to Jessie. Work with her and keep any assholes out, at least for now. Tifa needs sweet, tender men for a few minutes. Help me here.”

“Aye, aye, sir,” said Wedge, pulling up his pants from around his ankles and tucking in his erection. He went out through the back door and circled around to try and get near Jessie without the other men accusing him of skipping line.

“Oh, Barret,” said Tifa, leaning into his leg, smattering cum all over it. “Thank you for looking out for me.

“That’s what I’m here for, Tifa. Always. Until the end.”

Cum kept perpetually rolling down Tifa’s face as though it were a fountain in front of a country estate. Someone then came through the entrance and both Tifa and Barret turned their heads.

“Hi all!” said the young man named Chadley. He was wearing a shirt but nothing below his waist. Chadley’s erect cock was visibly coated with Jessie’s gooey saliva and slobber, dripping down to his hairy balls, matting the hair against his scrotum.

No one knew it, but Chadley was only the 209th man to come to Tifa. No one knew that their advertisements had attracted 3,419 men, all ready to blow their semen either on Tifa or inside her. This bukkake was only getting started. And with every blown load, Seventh Heaven emitted more and more of a noticeable stench across the District.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should elicit a strange emotional reaction in my readers, haha. (Shout out to Chadley.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadley's adventures in Seventh Heaven

Chadley walked closer to Tifa, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Oh, hello Mr. Wallace. It is a true pleasure to see you,” said the boy, absent-mindedly rubbing his cock.

“Chadley, are you old enough to be here?” asked Tifa, “How old are you anyway?”

“While I am indeed a teenager, I am old enough to be here, Ms. Lockhart,” said Chadley, starting to stare at Tifa’s cum-streaked tits. “If my presence makes you feel uncomfortable, perhaps I should return to Ms. Raspberry outside,” he said, remembering how Jessie almost vomited on his cock while she deep-throated it.

“No, please, Chadley, stay. You’ve come this far already.”

“How excellent, Ms. Lockhart,” he said, walked in front of her, still kneeling on the ground in the middle of a veritable pool of semen. “I hope this experience has been pleasant for you,” he sincerely said. “You certainly look beautiful.”

A random man walked in the bar, approached Tifa, and pumped eight thick ropes of cum across her cheeks and nose. “Thank ya, ma’am,” he said, walking out quickly. 210 men down, 3,418 to go—though none of them knew that.

The sight of a random man doing that and no one even acknowledging him—it was taboo to Chadley. Social norms shattering in front of him. It was liberating, even more liberating than when Ms. Raspberry lay on the ground and said, “Teabag me, Chadley!” Once he understood what she wanted, he had to admit it was a fantastic sensation, both physically and psychologically.

To see Ms. Lockhart covered in hundreds of men’s semen . . . to see her hair look like every strand of it had been covered in glue . . . to watch a man just walk up and have an orgasm in her face, like it was the most natural thing in the world . . . Chadley was approaching climax.

Instinct took over and Chadley could not command his logical prowess for a few moments. “ _Oh god oh god oh god oh god Ms. Lockhart I’m going to ejaculate oh god_. . . ” And Chadley did just that, spraying thirteen huge ropes of cum on Tifa’s huge breasts.

“Oh, how wonderful, Chadley,” said Tifa, “you did such a wonderful job!” Chadley’s cum was more thin than a lot of the men’s semen, so the different parts of his load slid almost immediately to Tifa’s nipples and started dripping on her skirt.

“Ms. Lockhart, I feel an emotional attachment to you that I did not previously have. I cannot simply leave like the other men. I, uh . . . ma’am, may I have a kiss?”

Tifa chuckled. “If you don’t mind all this cum, sure!”

Chadley leaned in and Tifa kissed him on the lips for a good twenty seconds, their lips moving together in rhythm. When Tifa moved her mouth back, very thick tendrils of cum formed between the teenager’s lips and her own. The further back she leaned back, the longer the tendrils got and the closer to the floor they dropped. Chadley tried wiping them away with his hand, but they simply moved to his hand. He tried with his other hand and they simply moved there.

Tifa laughed at the sight. “Sweetie, you can probably just lick it off your fingers and we’ll get unstuck.”

“What a utilitarian idea, Ms. Lockhart!” Chadley then began licking the cum off his fingers, breaking up the tendrils finally. He did not enjoy the taste of the other anonymous men’s semen, but it certainly was a logical solution to the problem.

“Chadley,” Tifa said before he left, “are you coming back tonight to fuck me?”

The boy blushed. “Well, Ms. Lockhart, as enjoyable as sexual intercourse with you would be, I do not have the required gil to do that.”

“Chadley. You’re sweet. Come back tonight. You can fuck . . . errrr, have sexual intercourse with me for free tonight.”

A 50-year-old man came in, walked to Tifa, and blasted another load on her tits. He gave Tifa a nod and walked out.

“Ms. Lockhart, does it matter if I have never had sexual congress with a woman before?”

“It does not.”

“Then I shall be here! Good day to you. And good day to you, Mr. Wallace,” he said, looking at Barret, who’d apparently been jerking off while Chadley and Tifa were kissing.

Chadley left the bar and as he was pulling up his pants, his hand glanced against the hair on his scrotum, which was still sticky and plastered to his skin. Smiling, he yelled, “Byebye, Ms. Raspberry!”

Jessie was on her knees with her entire face buried in a hairy man’s ass even hairier ass crack. Without moving her face, she waved goodbye at Chadley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More may be coming later today, or I may go back to my WIP on my pdw account. Be sure to read my stories on that account! They're explicit, but not bukkake explicit. (Not yet, anyway, haha.)
> 
> In any case, more on this story will be posted soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet new characters, including one sadistic man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is turning into some Marquis de Sade shit, lol, whatever. I merely go where the Muse of Fanfic Porn takes me.

_Not too long ago in the past . . ._

Champion, the locals called her. She didn’t know that, of course. She didn’t have a name. She just was. She existed and that was all she needed. She didn’t even need what humans called language. When a species is emotionally sensitive, it’s as though they can tap into the currents of the world and can share their thoughts along the invisible paths in the air.

She’d experienced tragedy in her life, of course, most elephants had. Most things on the planet had experienced it. Her tragedy came in the form of her two dead calves. They were born in the same calendar year and loved life almost as much as they loved each other. They fell to disease two years ago. She and the other elephants had performed the usual funeral rites, but she stayed much longer than the rest of the herd. Life was still normal here, where they lay. Even if they were dead, even if life were tragedy. It was a conclusion and it made a weird kind of sense. She didn’t want to move away from them. Let the herd leave her, come what may. Her sisters eventually returned to urge her to come back with them. Somehow, she convinced herself to listen to them.

Now, almost two years later, she had a new baby, a new calf. He did not have or need a name either, but the local humans called him Hope. He almost bounced when he walked, so in love with life. If his mother had language, she would have articulated this thought: _please never know tragedy_. She’d healed, but she would always be scarred. And sometimes before falling asleep, she remembered her precious son’s dead siblings, hoping she’d see them again in her dreams.

Today was a sunny day, a fine day. A day for walking with family. The calf was walking closer to his aunts than he was to his mother, and that was fine. Let family be together, know each other. Looking back at her loved ones, she forgot for a brief moment that she’d ever been sad.

Then a bullet blasted through her son’s brains, killing him instantly.

Before she could register what happened, her sisters fell too. She had no choice but to run, run, run for her life.

Life was once again unreal . . . or perhaps this was the norm, perhaps happiness was unreal.

Her son, her son, her son, her son, her son, her son, her son, no, no, no, no, no, no, her sisters too, how, how, how, how, how, no, no, no, no.

What she didn’t know is that she had spent her entire life on a nature preserve for elephants. She’d never been aware of poachers or that they existed. She’d never been aware of trophy hunters either.

\--

“Fuck, she got away. That really fuckin’ big one these dipshits call Champion. Fuck. Got her fucking calf, though,” said Todd Walker, a wealthy trophy hunter from Midgar. He’d paid a few locals a million gil to sneak onto the preserve, where the goal was to kill a few elephants, cut off their heads, burn their bodies, and take the severed heads back to Midgar to display in his trophy room.

“Hey Mister, we got the calf plus two more, not a bad day.”

“I don’t need three fuckin’ elephant heads for my room, just one. Let’s get out there.”

\--

She watched from the trees, which completely concealed her. They approached her family, lying on the ground. She’d be completely alone now. At least last time, she had her sisters.

She saw the humans get closer to her family’s bodies.

Don’t take her baby, don’t take her calf, please don’t take her calf, let her stand over his body and perform the rites, please.

\--

Walker’s partners hopped out of the jeep and went to the two larger female elephants. Walker approached the calf. _Too fuckin’ small for a trophy, god damn it_.

“Mister, Mister,” his partners called.

He approached and saw that their bullets had gone through the center of the two females’ faces.

“Fuck it all, I paid you A MILLION GIL! I’ve got one fucking calf that’s too small for a trophy, and now I’ve got two adults whose faces are ruined! Fucking incompetent shit. Fuck it all.” Walker paused, sighing. “Okay, fuck it. Burn their fucking bodies and let’s get the fuck out of here and back to town. What a waste of fucking time.”

\--

She would live the rest of her days ruined, a shell of who she should be, of who should would have been without the actions of Todd Walker on one clear, sunny day. She would never see her family’s bodies ever again.

But the odor of burning elephant flesh could be smelled for miles and miles and miles.

\--

Walker arrived back in town, pissed off beyond belief. _Gotta fuckin’ relax_.

When he was in town, he entertained a sexual fetish that always made him feel powerful. It was called a breeding fetish. The elders in this town didn’t believe in birth control, which meant that the young women in town didn’t use it. This scared most men away from having sex with the women, at least until they were in a very serious partnership or marriage.

But it surely did not scare away Todd Walker.

Every time he came to town—whether on business or on a hunting trip—he’d do his best to get a different girl pregnant. Sometimes more than one. He had to be lucky, of course, but he came here enough to have had a good deal of success.

Sometimes he would seduce the girls. Sometimes he would rape them. It all depended on his mood. He’d fuck them as much as possible, of course. Keep their pussies full of his semen. For the ones he’d seduced, he’d tell them he was in love, how much he wanted a child, how he’d take care of the child forever, how he’d love them forever.

For the ones he raped, he’d often just handcuff them in his inn room and just fuck them as much as he could during his visit.

He had a good degree of success—fifteen kids, in fact. He didn’t know that exact number, but he knew he’d had some success, just from local rumors and talk. It made him feel powerful, primal, existentially successful. He wanted nothing to do with the little shits, of course, he just wanted to keep getting these innocent girls pregnant.

Todd was angry that night—furious, in fact. He had no time to seduce some country town bitch.

“My grandlass just won the Science Fair! Can you believe it? She’s so sharp. Takes after me, I guess!” shouted an old man in the back of the tavern, causing half the place to laugh and interrupting the anger in Todd’s mind. He looked back to see a redheaded young girl standing next to the man. She had thick glasses, freckles, pale skin, and a look of unending happiness and optimism. “She’s going to the university one day and will be the first woman in space! She’s got the entire world ahead of her!” Todd felt his cock getting hard in his pants . . .

_Present day_

Jessie Raspberry had her face buried in Todd Walker’s hairy ass crack. She happily went back and forth from licking his asshole to rubbing her face along his entire crack, essentially wiping his ass with her face. She’d trace her tongue from his prostate all the way up to the end of his crack, producing as much saliva along the way as possible. She was in the process of penetrating Todd’s sphincter with her tongue when she heard Chadley say goodbye. Finally penetrating Walker’s asshole with her tongue, Jessie just waved byebye in the direction of Chadley’s voice.

 _Oh my god, this bitch is amazing_ , he thought, feeling one of Jessie’s hands come around to grasp the shaft of his cock. _I should have made that redheaded cunt do this for me._ Jessie started jerking Todd off while she licked his asshole, giving Todd Walker a rusty trombone in front of Seventh Heaven, with hundreds of people watching.

One man in line watched this and started jerking his cock. He had a fetish for body hair, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He walked up to Jessie and realized that the slurping noises coming from Todd’s ass only made him harder. He slid his hard cock in Jessie’s very hairy armpit and almost orgasmed on the spot. The soft feeling of her armpit hair took him to, well, Seventh Heaven. It wrapped around his shaft and even tickled the head of his dick. Right about the time that a few of Todd’s anal hairs fell loose into Jessie’s mouth, the man with his cock in Jessie’s armpit orgasmed. His semen squirted on Jessie’s breast, on the back of her ear, in her hair, and in the hair of her armpit. He pulled out and she acted like she barely noticed.

In fact, by that point, fifteen men had already cum on Jessie’s face, so she may not have even noticed it. A good deal of the semen on her face started to attach to Todd and form a frothy cream up and down Todd’s ass crack. He could feel it and he liked it. He always had the most odd fetishes.

After about five minutes, Jessie finally pulled away and said, “You’re done! Go home!”

Todd Walker’s face filled with fury.

“PSYCH! Go on in there, tiger, she’s waiting for you.”

Walker wasn’t amused, but it was time to see this cunt they called Tifa. As he walked through the door, Jessie started laughing as another man started licking the fresh, thick cum out of her armpit hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you're liking. Let me know if you have any requests . . . I mean, you've the story, I think I can fit in pretty much anything, haha. Please leave a Kudos and/or a comment, and find me at my new Twitter account, which is @pdw_smutwriter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedge finally talks to Jessie. Jessie meets a kind participant. We learn more about Todd Walker.

Jessie laughed hysterically at the man licking her cum-smeared armpit. “Oh my God, you are too silly!” she said to the man using his tongue to lap up another man’s semen as though he were a thirsty dog on a hot summer day who finally found water.

The armpit licker swallowed the other man’s cum. “I know I am, Jessie. But you are too!”

She ruffled the man’s hair and absent-mindedly tried to remove one of Todd Walker’s anal hairs from her teeth. “Is it my armpit that you like so much or do you just like cum?”

“Heh, both.”

“Well, clean up my face, then! It’s got cum all over it,” she said with a giggle.

The man started running his tongue all over Jessie Raspberry’s face, collecting the fifteen-or-so loads that anonymous men blasted on her face. Once done, he swallowed that too.

“Awww, thanks! You’re a real pal!” She got ready to bend over and suck the cum-loving man’s dick, but she then heard a familiar voice.

“Jessie! Hey Jessie!” Wedge approached from the side. He was completely naked and had his cock in his hand.

“Wow, you seem comfortable in your own skin!”

Wedge arrived next to her, jerking his semi-hard cock. “Yeah, after everything we’ve seen tonight, I can’t help but be comfortable with everything.”

“Tell me about it,” said Jessie, “how’s Tifa doing?”

“She’d holding up. She was really into it, but she dealt with some really mean and abusive guys. Barret wants to end that. He sent me out here to ask you to help me filter out some of the guys who are mean, at least for now. Tifa needs sweet guys for awhile.”

“Okayyy, but I don’t know how I feel about that. These guys paid their money, and if they want to be mean to Tifa, I think that’s part of the experience. Not everyone has been nice to me out here, ya know. But I still sucked their cocks.”

“Listen, I’m just the messenger.”

“Hey! Are you two a couple or something?” asked a young man a little bit down the line.

“Who, us? Me and Wedge?”

“Yeah, you and Wedge!”

“No, we’re just friends,” said Jessie, clasping Wedge’s cock with one hand.

“Exactly, just friends,” added Wedge.

“We also work together, so a relationship would just ruin everything,” said Jessie before leaning up to Wedge’s erect cock. She rubbed both his cock and balls all over her face—chin, cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids, even her ears. It was an animalistic move, as though she wanted Wedge to mark her or as though she wanted Wedge’s pheromones to seep into her pores. “I’d rather have a really good friend for life than a boyfriend for a few months.” She then put so much of Wedge’s cock in her mouth that she gagged and accidentally blew snot out of her nose and onto Wedge’s shaft.

\--

“Go get her, tiger!” she yelled at Wedge, popping his wet, hard cock out of her mouth. She was the fluffer, after all. She’d let Wedge cum on her if needed, but Wedge wanted to be part of the bukkake, not the side event.

“Thanks, Jessie. You really are a good friend. I mean that.”

“I mean it too, Wedge. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to eat your asshole.”

“That’s okay, Jessie. Maybe later.”

“You can count on it!” she said, reaching for the next cock in line.

She looked up and saw the next cock in line belonged to a very old man. A _very_ old man.

“Hi there, tiger,” she said to the man, “it’s great to see you.” She pressed out her tits at him. Her titties weren’t legendary like Tifa’s, but almost no one’s were. Jessie’s tits were amazing in their own right, and she knew it.

“Hi Miss. Oh, you sure are pretty. Just absolutely gorgeous.” The man was wearing nothing but tidy whities and socks.

“Oh, someone’s a flatterer. I bet you say that to all the girls!” She was still having trouble removing Todd Walker’s trapped anal hair from her teeth.

“No, no, I don’t see very many girls these days.”

“Awww, sweetie. Why don’t you tell me about it while I suck your cock?”

“Okay, that sounds nice, but . . . well, sweetheart, I’m an old man . . . ”

“Exactly how old are you? . . . if it’s not indecent of me to ask.” She shifted her weight and realized she could still feel cum in her armpit.

“I turned ninety years old today. . . ”

“It’s your birthday?!? Oh my God, I’ll tell Tifa! I bet you’ll be able to fuck her for free!”

“That would be nice, sweetheart, if I can. I just turned ninety years old and . . . sometimes it’s trouble . . . well, it’s been a long time since I’ve been intimate with a woman and not everything works like . . . it used to work.”

“Oh, you absolute precious sweetie,” said Jessie, “that is perfectly understandable. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, and even if it happens, you can still have fun. I’m going to suck your cock, ya know, and even if you don’t get hard, you can go away thinking that a pretty young girl sucked your cock on your birthday! Now how many men your age get to say that?”

The man smiled, then started crying.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, sweetie, no crying, what’s wrong? Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“It’s been so long . . . my Mallory . . . she’s been gone for twenty-five years now. I haven’t been with another woman since. I saw that advertisement, and I’m just so needy lately. I figured this could be a way for me to try and not be so lonely and needy.”

“Hey, that’s exactly right! I’m here to make sure you have a great, fun time!”

The man smiled. Then that sad look crossed his face again.

“And it’s been so hard this last month. My grandlassy . . . my only family . . . she was my only friend . . . oh, God, oh God, she . . . she died.”

Jessie gasped. “Oh no, Mister, I am so, so, so sorry to hear that.”

“She died in childbirth. I couldn’t afford to bury her like I wanted. I had to have her cremated. I have her ashes on my mantel at home. Or at least I did have them. Someone broke in my house and stole them and her photo I had next to the urn. Oh, no, no, I’ll never see her again! She was going to be an astronaut! She was going to be the first woman in space!”

Some of the surrounding men started losing their erections.

“That is more tragic than I can say. Of course you’re lonely. Of course you’re going through such a hard time,” said Jessie gently and softly, stroking the man’s leg. She reached up and started to peel down the band of his underwear. “Let a pretty girl take your mind off of things.”

He nodded his consent.

Jessie pulled down his understand to his ankles. There was nothing surprising by what she saw—he had wrinkly skin that was hanging as though it wanted to melt off. She saw liver spots and other skin marks that people only start to get in old age. His small cock was surrounded by silvery white pubic hair. His low-hanging scrotum was silvery white too. He wasn’t erect yet.

“Shhh, shhhh, you’re in a good place now. Lean on my shoulder to brace yourself. And let me know if you need any kind of help. Just enjoy this, sir.” Jessie gently but steadily took the ninety-year-old cock in her mouth. Nothing happened at first, and that was fine—she genuinely meant it. She was happy to give him any experience.

But when she stuck her tongue out to lick his balls at the same time she was sucking his cock . . . something happened. He got hard in her mouth. Neither she nor he could believe it, but Jessie just kept sucking harder and licking more aggressively.

“Oh, sweetheart . . . oh, it’s been so long,” he moaned as Jessie started getting more aggressive with his dick. He started running his hand through her hair, picking up single stands and letting them fall from his fingers. “Oh, sweetheart.”

Jessie couldn’t tell if he knew where he was or if he thought she was his dead wife. She kept sucking, though, sticking his cock so far back in her mouth that she gagged.

“Sweetheart, I need to lie down,” he said, causing Jessie to stop blowing him and help him down. He lay down, belly up to the sky, his cock still erect. “Oh, I miss her,” he said, “I miss them both so much.”

Jessie, standing, leaned over him. “Sir, do you want to continue? It’s an honor to blow you, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Her breasts hung about ten inches from his face, though that was not her intention.

He looked up, seeing Jessie’s kind face and admiring her perky tits. “No, no, I want you, sweetheart.”

“You mean Tifa? The woman of the hour?”

“No, Jessie, I mean you. I want you.”

So shocked that he knew her name, she gave it consideration. Shrugging, she said, “Okay, sweetie. I’ll fuck you. I’ll ride your cock right here, is that what you want, sweetie pie?”

“Yes, Jessie, yes. I need it. I need it today.”

“Back up fellas!” she announced to the guys who were jerking off to the scene.

“Jessie, Jessie, does one of these fellas have a condom?”

Jessie laughed. “Excuse me, sir?” She pointed to her unusually hairy pussy. “You’re going to cum inside this.”

He laughed like a little boy, something odd to hear from a man of his age.

Jessie knelt down to staddle him, reaching down to guide his still-hard cock inside her. His dick genuinely felt great inside her.

“Oooooh, Jessie, Jessie.” Because of his age and relative frail body, he couldn’t thrust up in her . . . he could only touch her hips and her butt and admire her. She really was beautiful. Her pigtails and bows looked so cute.

She was grinding on him but not as hard as she’d go on a much younger man. And that made it last longer, be more intimate. She looked down at a man who’d had a hard life. She was glad he was still hard, she wanted him to go away feeling confidence about himself and about life. She felt his hands on her ass, just squeezing gently. Sweet, poor man. She rubbed his hairy chest and started saying, “It feels so good, you feel so good” and “I need you” and then “Cum inside me, cum inside me, I need you to cum inside me.”

And so he did. Unlike the other men at the bukkake, he hadn’t blown a load in years. When his orgasm started inside Jessie, it felt like it lasted 90 seconds. She bent over as he was cumming and moaned in his ear. “YESSSSSS, I NEEDED THIS SO MUCH!” Kissing him all over his face, she then started kissing his lips. They touched tongues and kept kissing until he went limp and fell out of Jessie.

Jessie carefully stood up, her hand covering her pussy so as to trap the man’s cum.

He saw her do this and groaned, “What . . . ”

“Oh, sweetheart, just a little treat for a friend of mine! Yoo-hoo! Oh, friend of mine, where are you?”

One of the men who’d been watching stepped out and said, “I do believe you mean me!”

“Ah, there’s my handsome little cum addict! Lie down, get on your back!”

He did as instructed, and Jessie squatted over his face. She removed her hand and the old man’s load came pouring out of her and into the cum fan’s mouth. When she thought every drop was out, she said, “Oh, damn, I just remembered! I’m on my period!”

The man’s eyes went huge.

“PSYCH!”

Amused, he swallowed the cum and then said, “Thank you, Jessie, you’re the best.”

She gave the man a wink and returned to her newest sexual partner. “Are you going to be okay, sir?” A bit of the old man’s leftover cum leaked out of her pussy and down her thigh.

He kept his eyes closed but smiled. “I think I’ll stay here for awhile with you if that’s okay.”

“That would be great, but I have to warn you. If you’re beside me, you’re gonna be up close when I suck all these guys’ cocks.”

“That’s fine, sweetheart, that’s fine. I just can’t go home tonight.”

“Of course not. Stay here. You belong here. You follow me. And by the way, what’s your name, sir?”

“Henry. I’m Henry Young.”

Jessie smiled at the irony.

\--

_Weeks ago_

Stealing the girl’s ashes had been reckless. Dangerous. But worth it.

Todd Walker should have never known about the girl’s death. Or even her pregnancy. He didn’t seek these pieces of news out. The thrill was getting his sperm out in the world by any means necessary. But on a business trip, he flipped through a local newspaper and saw a report: “LOCAL MAN CREMATES GRANDDAUGTHER AFTER NOT BEING ABLE TO AFFORD BURIAL.” Bored, he glanced through the article. Some old man, 89-year-old Henry Young, couldn’t bury his granddaughter, 14-year-old Alice Young because of finances, blah, blah, blah. But then, wait—that photo. _It’s the cunt, that redhead cunt_. He read details—blah, blah, blah. “. . . died in childbirth.” _Fuck_. _Well, I did cum in her about fifteen or twenty times that weekend_. More details, more details, blah, blah, blah. “I couldn’t afford it, I could barely afford the urn to store her in,” Henry Young said in the quotation. “I keep it on the mantel and look at her every day. She was going to be someone. She was going to be special. She was special.”

Walker put aside the newspaper and tried to silence his thoughts with little success. But one kept coming to mind. _I want that fucking urn. I want those fucking ashes._

And he made his mind up to do just that. And so he did.

It was reckless. Dangerous. And worth it.

Breaking into the old shit's house, he managed to get not only the urn but a photograph of Alice that stood next to it on the mantel. For three weeks, every night, he’d take out the framed photograph of Alice—a school photo taken two years earlier—and jerk off to it. He had the urn open so that when he was ready to cum, he pumped his semen directly on Alice’s ashes. He then closed the lid and put the urn back up on his own mantel. He hid the photograph, though.

His theft was bold enough to make television news. They interviewed Henry Young and everything. “I NEED THEM, PLEASE RETURN THEM TO ME! THEY’RE ALL I HAVE! PLEASE, PLEASE, I WON’T PROSECUTE! I NEED MY ALICE! I NEED MY GRANDLASSY!”

Upon watching that particular interview on the news, Walker stood up, took the urn off the mantel, removed the lid, and urinated inside. 

_Present day_

Todd Walker, naked, erect, and determined, looked down at Tifa, covered in hundreds of men’s slime. He planned on doing something, though, that none of them had done to her yet.

And his plan would succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to write more on this story until Monday. I'm enjoying writing it--I'll just be busy tomorrow. No promises, but there might be *one* chapter tomorrow. Like I said, no promises. I gotta work on my other WIP too, which is...well, its own adventure that you should check out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the monster named Todd. He finally meets Barret and Tifa. He makes Tifa an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS VERY EXTREME, more extreme than any chapter yet, and that's because of one paragraph. I had some negative feedback for the paragraph and thought I should delete it, but I resisted the pressure I put on myself to censor it. I am *in no way* advocating anything that Todd does or thinks about. The fact that he does any of this makes him exactly who he is--absolutely disgusting in a way that makes you shudder and cringe. Todd should make you feel dirty. I do not include him and what he does to excite readers or myself. I am very extreme with him because I want readers to have a viseral reaction to him. This is a forum where I can do that. 
> 
> I promise I will very soon get back to all the cumming. In fact, Todd is the reason I can write so much about cumming and keep it fresh, as it were. Introducing an extreme bad guy to an extreme story allows the story to progress and evolve. My ultimate objective is to write an enjoyable, creative story that helps get you off . . . but getting off to Todd and his bullshit is not my goal.

It was just the three of them in Seventh Heaven—Todd, Barret, and Tifa. All of them were naked, but only Tifa looked like a candle coming out of a vat of white, creamy wax.

Barret was jerking off a few feet off to Tifa’s right. Todd wasn’t jerking off. He stayed hard by thinking about what that girl outside did for him and by thinking about a snuff film he watched a couple of months ago. According to the source he bought it from on the dark web, the two kids in the film were 11-year-old twins, brother and sister. That’s all the guy knew, he claimed. Todd thought about the part where the emcee took out of a knife and carved SLUT on the little girl’s forehead. If she’d let them do that, they promised, then both she and her brother would be set free. She screamed as the emcee did it, but he carved it on there, sure enough. Not all the cosmetic repair could ever fix it, that’s how deep the guy went. Then they brought in the brother and stood him in front of his sister. Without preamble, the emcee stripped him naked and cut his entire dick off. Leaving the kid to bleed to death on the floor, he moved to the girl and shoved her brother’s severed dick in her mouth. “ _FUCKING EAT IT!_ ” he yelled. That’s the part when Todd came, so he never saw the end of the tape. But thinking of that moment helped him stay hard even now. Todd loved his snuff films, had a collection of about forty of them. Most of them were of kids, but the adult victims could be a lot of fun too. They had a better idea of what was happening to them.

“Hi there, handsome,” Tifa said to the monster in front of her, “do you want to cum on my tits?”

Todd’s stoic face changed entirely when he smiled at her. He looked like a movie star and started to show the charisma of one. “Oh, Miss, that would just be absolutely wonderful, but I wonder if I might cum somewhere else instead?”

“I’m all yours, handsome.”

“I should be so lucky, Miss. Well, I wonder if I could cum inside your pussy.”

Tifa smiled, a thick load of cum falling from her hair to the small of her back. “That’s for people who pay 10,000 gil, and we won’t start that until later, I’m afraid.”

Todd nodded his head, showing no anger, no animosity whatsoever. His cock remained perfectly erect, pointing at the ceiling.

“That’s the thing, Miss . . . Tifa, was it?”

Tifa nodded.

“Well, Miss Tifa, I wanted the honor of being the first to do that. I figured if I got here early, I could make that special request.”

Barret, who’d been jerking his cock the entire time, looked at Tifa, who could barely see him through the layers of cum still descending from her forehead. They both shrugged.

“I’d have to charge you more than 10,000 gil,” said Tifa.

A fit young man walked in and interrupted their scene. “Yo Tifa, I wanna cum on your muscles. Can you flex an arm for me?”

“Of course, sweetheart!”

Tifa held out an arm, bent her elbow, and flexed her massive arm muscles.

The fit young man walked to her, touched the tip of his cock to her bulging bicep, and started pumping cum on it. It started rolling down to her even-more-impressive tricep. He moved his cock from side to side, covering as much of her muscular arm as possible.

“You’re the best, Tifa! By the way, your titties are amazing!”

“Oh, you’re so adorable! Thank you!”

“Now,” said Barret as the young man left, “let’s talk business.”

“Indeed,” agreed Todd, still erect as he thought about the screams of that little girl in the video.

Tifa thought about it. “You seem really, really sweet.”

Todd titled his head in a quarter-bow. “Not as sweet as you, Miss Tifa.”

She smiled and paused. The man was clearly sweet and clearly of means. She thought about offering him her fresh pussy for a price of 25,000 gil. But the man was just so sweet, she couldn’t do that to him.

“I’d charge you 15,000 gil.”

“And we could fuck right now?”

Tifa nodded. “Right now.”

"Well, Ms. Tifa, I think you have yourself a deal."

Barret took care of the payment arrangements while Tifa took off her cum-covered skirt and panties. She was finally naked—completely and totally naked.

Todd looked her over. _Hrmm. Not bad, not bad. Full bush. That’s surprising._ The memory of light-red pubic hair went through his mind and he got even harder.

“I’m just going to lie down here,” said Tifa, lowering herself down in the pool of cum. “You’re gonna get messy, but that’s the price of admission.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” he said in the most folksy way possible.

“One more thing,” she said, lying down in the endless amount of semen. “I’ve actually never fucked a guy bareback before. Ever. Not even a boyfriend. You’ll be the first guy ever to fuck me bareback. You’ll be the first guy ever to give me a creampie. Are you okay with that?”

Todd smiled. “Miss, I am simply honored. I truly am.”

“What position should we start in?” asked Tifa, sloshing around the strangers’ cum that was beginning to seep through the floorboards.

“Well, I’ll just be honest, Miss Tifa. How about you on top? I’d love to see your lovely breasts bounce around.”

“Ha! Imagine that. Well, Mister . . . ? What was it again?”

“Todd.”

“Well, Mister Todd, that sounds good to me. Lie down and I’ll sit on your cock. Looks hard enough to me!”

As she started to squat on his cock, Todd thought _Tifa Lockhart, I know what you did to me, I know you and I’m going to fucking kill you and all your fucking god damn AVALANCHE cunt fuckers. I’m going to cut off your fucking head and put it next to those ashes as a god damned fucking trophy. Fuck you, cunt._

Moments later, Tifa fit Todd’s cock inside her and he became the first man ever to bareback Tifa Lockhart, darling of District Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A return to cum-centric form in the next chapter . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd gets what he paid for.

Tifa’s hairy pussy engulfed Todd’s thick cock and the bartender let out a quiet noise that sounded like part-pain, part-relief. Of course, a cock didn’t feel all that different without a condom, but it was the psychology of the thing. It made her smile, a bit, even though she didn’t know this Todd person. But he seemed kind and laid-back and, well, just cool. And his cock was thick and a good length, so that was an added bonus. It also curved at a nice angle to get right up to her G-spot. Todd was going to be a good fuck.

\--

He was going to murder Tifa Lockhart, make no mistake. Fucking her was not the goal. Cumming inside her pussy was not the goal. These would be nice things to think about after cutting her head from her body, but they were not the goal. The goal was to infiltrate AVALANCHE and destroy them from the inside. They weren’t just a threat to his business—they were the _number one_ threat to his business.

Tifa started moving up and down on his cock, her huge tits swaying and bouncing all the way. Her guy friend was watching them and jerking his cock with vigor. _Gotta be careful of him, and not just because of his machine gun arm_.

 _But I will kill this fucking bitch. I’ll fucking decapitate her._ After spending an entire weekend raping Alice Young, his final act was to take her science fair trophy. With it in hand, he turned around to her and said, “You don’t deserve this. You’re too stupid,” then he walked out the door. Alice Young had never done him any wrong in the world whatsoever. _Tifa, on the other hand? Fuck this bitch_.

\--

Tifa was really beginning to enjoy herself. Todd was squeezing both her ass cheeks and thrusting hard from below—they were really establishing a good rhythm that made their skin come together with a _smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack_. Looking down at him, she saw that his was biting his lip with his eyes closed. He was smiling. She leaned down to put her boobs in his face so he’d get a nice show when he opened his eyes.

One of the things Tifa liked most about him was that when a load of cum from her face or chest fell onto Todd’s body, he didn’t seem to mind. That was obviously an advantage when you’re fucking in a small pool of semen. Maybe that was what caused him to smile. The freedom of it all. The sexual freedom, the falling away of restrictive rules and expectations. At least Tifa smiled at that thought, so she increased the pace of her bouncing up and down on Todd’s cock.

\--

Todd smiled because he knew he was going to watch that second half of that snuff film soon. Maybe he’d get ideas for this bitch.

But make no mistake, Todd knew Tifa was as hot as hell. Her ass was killer hot—that’s where he kept his hands for most of the fuck. Her face was beautiful, that was the only word for it. She didn’t have a butterface like some of these cunts with big tits. And big tits they were. He expected them to hang like sad shitty flesh bags. Or maybe they’d have disgustingly big areolas. Or some fucking shit. They weren’t like that at all. They were astonishingly perky and bouncy and perfect. Ignoring the size, they were just flat-out more attractive tits than what he’d seen on the mothers of all his children, and they were much younger than Tifa.

“Todd, your cock feels so good,” said Tifa, running her hands through his thick chest hair.

Todd opened his eyes to see Tifa’s tits in his face. He moved his mouth to suck her left nipple. He moved his mouth away to lick at the rest of the breast, which was soaked in other men’s cum. Todd did not give a solitary fuck. Even if he was going to kill this bitch, her tits could not be denied.

He started thrusting up in her with more force. He decided to plant a few mind seeds. “Oh, Tifa,” he moaned, “oh, Tifa, you’re so beautiful . . . I don’t deserve you . . .”

“Yes you do,” she said, “yes you do, yes you do,” she said, squeezing his cock with her pussy muscles. “You’re such a sweet man!”

“Tifa, you’re amazing, you’re amazing, you’re amazing, I want you so bad,” he said, reaching around to put his open palm over her ass crack. “Tifa, I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you.”

Tifa got caught up in the moment and the shared tenderness and leaned down further to kiss Todd’s lips. They made eye contact and held it until the pressure in Todd’s balls built to the point where he couldn’t hold it anymore. Considering her tits, her moans, her pussy, and her ass, Todd had lasted about as long inside Tifa Lockhart as any man ever had or ever would. His cock exploded as he pumped millions and millions and millions of sperm inside Tifa’s pussy. _Bitch is probably on birth control_ , but the feeling of cumming inside a woman or a girl always titillated him.

Tifa lowered herself on Todd, her massive breasts pressed up against his hairy chest. She played with his chest hair for a few silent minutes, while Todd’s cock was still inside her. During this silent time, only one man came up to shoot semen on Tifa’s forehead. The anonymous man was very respectful of her, saying nothing to disrupt her peaceful time with Todd. He simply pumped out about ten ropes of cum on her forehead, zipped up, and went on his way.

Todd opened her eyes and ran his hand over Tifa’s cum-glued hair. “Tifa, let me ask you something . . . ”

“Yes, Todd?”

“I was hoping I could stay with you for awhile tonight throughout all of this. I’m willing to pay extra.”

Tifa opened her brown eyes and looked at him. “I would never charge you for such a thing. Please, Todd, stay with me. I’d love to get to know you better.”

She kissed him. He kissed her back. And step one of Todd Walker’s great plan against Tifa reached a successful end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on Jessie and her, erm, adventures. Then later, perhaps another Todd flashback where we learn more about what Tifa supposedly did to him.


	10. Message to readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about orphaning this story. I’d be willing to continue off-site if there’s interest in that. If there is, DM me on Twitter @pdw_smutwriter.
> 
> I may orphan or I may not. We’ll see.
> 
> Edited to add—yeah, I’m orphaning it. Message me @pdw_smutwriter if you want the whole thing + the rest. Sorry.

Please read chapter summary for note about me potentially orphaning this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter at @pdw_smutwriter. Feel free to DM me there. I would love to hear from you, hear some feedback, and take some requests. If this story gets a good reception, I'll do a similar one for Aerith.


End file.
